The girl that time never knew
by GumiRin and Len
Summary: When Team Stax were looking for kairu they find a little suprise on the way. Reviews mean a lot more waffles XD
1. Chapter 1

The girl that time never knew

Chapter 1: It all starts.

Hi, guys this is my first story of Redakai ever, so if I need to improve anything don't be afraid to tell me I don't bite okay sometimes I do but I won't so by the power of awesomeness and start reading, Happy late birthday Idalia, Arigato.

Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai or Fire emblem awakening, Kid Icarus Uprising or Vocaliod I only own Hoshimi, Idalia (they appear later), Costumes and locations Except for the Monastery and x-scaper.

In Naga's palace in the future

Are you sure about going back to the past? Naga asked as the girl wearing a cape that covered her face.

Yes, but you don't have to worry about me. A girl said wearing the cape.

Why shouldn't I? , What happens if you damage time? Naga asked worriedly.

I won't damage time and besides you'll be watching my every move, Right? The girl asked the tall greened haired woman with a white and green dress.

Naga didn't respond.

No… but I have sent the others already. Naga said with a smile.

Well okay. The girl said with a sigh

Oh one more thing your mistress will be Palatena, understood?! Naga yelled.

Understood! The girl yelled back.

Now go show how it's done. Naga yelled once more.

Ok. The girl said and walked closer to the portal.

Oh and your teammates Well be…

When Naga was about to tell who the girl's teammates were she entered the portal.

**Who are the teammates of the girl? Or who is the girl? All the answers will be answered in the next chapters.**

Naga: Why would you cut of my sentence?

Me: Because it would take too long.

Naga: Fine then *walks off*.

Me: Wow I never knew she would be so angry.

Girl: I know!

Me/Girl: Happy Birthday, Idalia I hope you liked your present!

Me/Girl: Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this GumiRin and Len speaking I just want to thank hoplessromantic4life for telling me how to upload a new chapter so ARIGATO! *applause* okay as I said before if I need to improve anything don't be afraid to ask okay. Now it's reading time.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai or Fire emblem awakening, Kid Icarus Uprising or Vocaliod I only own Hoshimi, Idalia (They may appear) Costumes and locations Except for the Monastery and X-scaper.

In the X-scaper

"Morning Maya".Ky said with a smile.

"Oh morning Maya". Boomer said.

"Good morning, Ky, Boomer". Maya said happily.

Just then Mookie appeared and said "Master B is calling you".

In the Monastery

"What's wrong, Master B?" Ky asked.

"I sense kairu in Skyworld village." Master Baoddai said.

"Ok." Maya, Boomer and Ky said.

In the X-scaper

"Skyworld village?" Maya asked.

"I know I wonder what the village looks like" Ky said excitedly.

"We're landing guys." Boomer said with a bright smile.

In Skyworld village

"Thank you, but are you sure you don't need help? A village girl asked the girl wearing the cape. **(It's the same girl from the first chapter)**

"You're welcome and yes I'm sure I don't need any help." The girl said carrying a box.

Just then the X-scaper landed.

The girl gave back the box to the village girl.

"Here's the box, give me the box later okay? Also I'm sorry." The girl said while running as fast as lighting and music put together **(literally)**, she ran up a tree and turned into a black cat.

"Boomers see anything?" Ky asked

"Nope, nothing sorry bro." Boomer said.

The cat jumped to the closes tree and turned to her original self but slipped in the progress and was spotted by Team Stax.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, this is GumiRin and Len speaking as usual, in this chapter it's going to reveal who is the girl that Naga sent to the past so enjoy and like what I said in the other two chapters If you** **if I need to improve anything don't be afraid to ask okay.**

Disclaimer I don't own Redakai or Fire emblem awakening, Kid Icarus Uprising or Vocaliod I only own Hoshimi, Idalia (They may appear) Costumes and locations Except for the Monastery and X-scaper.

"Umm…. Can we help you?" Ky asked the girl on the floor wearing a cape covering her face and hair.

The girl got up slowly and said "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Huh? Why are you sorry and who are you?" Maya asked politely.

**Here it is the girl's name!**

"On how rude of me, my name is Kagamine Rin but the three of you can call me Rin and I'm sorry because I interrupted your conversion." Rin said with a sad look.

"Oh cheer up that doesn't matter know." Boomer said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"How about you come with us until you find your way back?" Ky asked Rin.

"Okay." Rin said with a smile.

Just as Rin was walking she got stuck on a branch and the cape she was wearing fell off and Ky turned around and he saw her short blonde hair, her black cat ears on her head and her white skirt and green shirt and she had a collar with a bell on it and a black tail.

"Wow you're a cat girl!" Ky said really loudly.

"Ky will you be quiet! You don't want to tell the whole world do you?" Rin yelled.

Then Maya and Boomer turned around and saw Rin.

Rin looked at Maya and said "what are you staring at me?

"Because you have cat ears." Maya replied.

"Boomer?" Maya whispered.

"Yeah?" Boomer whispered too.

"Doesn't she look like someone we know?" Maya said quietly.

"Who?" Boomer asked while still whispering.

Kieran. Maya whispered.

Just as Maya said Kieran she got Rin's attention.

"Kieran alive, I guess he hasn't disappeared yet. " Rin thought to herself.

Rin turned to look at Ky.

"Hmm…. "Rin said.

"Rin, you okay?" Ky asked.

Ya, I'm fine. Rin said with a smile.

Just then Rin's ears began to twitch.

**Why did Rin's ears begin to twitch?** **Will her teammates be reveled?** **All answers will be revealed soon.**

Future Kieran: Wait I disappear!

Me: yep and now go back where you came from Kieran now! *throws Kieran in portal*

Maya: What was that for?

Me: He was bugging me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its GumiRin and Len here okay as you know this is chapter fourth chapter but this time I was helped by hoplessromantic4life so I gave her a surprise and the SURPRISE IS her very own character!*applauses* but she isn't in this chapter ;(. Oh almost forgot ARIGATO hoplessromantic4life!**

Disclaimer I don't own Redakai or Fire emblem awakening, Kid Icarus Uprising or Vocaliod I only own Hoshimi, Idalia but I don't own Kya or Priscilla therehoplessromantic4life characters (They appear), Costumes and locations Except for the Monastery and X-scaper.

**"**Rin?!" A voice said from far way.

"I hear something coming from over there" Rin said as she pointing to a forest.

Rin ran as fast as she could to the forest with Team Stax but was tackled by someone.

An attack was toughen approve them.

"That was close." A girl that looked like Rin but had red long hair, a green shirt with a white skirt, white cat ears on her head and red eyes said.

You okay? A green haired girl with a green eyes and had the same outfit of Rin.

"Hoshimi, Gumi?" Rin asked as she got up from the floor.

"Yes?" Hoshimi and Gumi said at the same time.

"Rin?!" A far away voice said.

Team Stax rushed to where Rin was.

"Rin you alright?" Ky asked.

"Ya, I'm fine" Rin responded calmly.

"It's a good thing we came at the right time if not that attack could have finished you off." Hoshimi said worriedly.

**Who is the voice that's calling? Who is the attacker? Is it a friend or foe? Find out in the next chapter.**

Maya: I think you writing to many chapters.

Me: No I'm not and this are much more then these.

Rin: What?! *faints*

Me: I think she needs help.

Gumi: No leave her she desired it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi it's GumiRin and Len with a special report and the special report is hoplessromantic4life's character appears in this chapter and so does Kya so let's start!**

Disclaimer I don't own Redakai or Fire emblem awakening, Kid Icarus Uprising or Vocaliod I only own Hoshimi but I don't own Kya or Priscilla (They may appear), Costumes (except for Maya, Boomer, or any original characters from Redakai but I don't own Priscilla outfit) and locations Except for the Monastery and X-scaper.

"I guess I was a good thing you got here in time." Rin said with a smile.

Hoshimi didn't answer and her ears started to twitch.

"Are you hearing something, Hoshimi?" Gumi asked.

"It's Kya!" Hoshimi yelled with a worried face.

"Who is Kya?" Team Stax asked.

When they asked the question the three cat girls ran to where the voice was coming from.

"Hey wait up!" Team Stax yelled.

A few minutes after walking they found someone standing on a branch up on a really high tree.

"Get down from there!" Rin yelled.

The black blue haired girl did some back flips before landing safely on the ground and looked up at Team Stax.

Team Stax gasped when they saw the black haired girl face and so did she.

"Who are you? Boomer asked with surprised look on his face.

"I'm Kya Stax, daughter of Ky and Maya." Kya said while she was looking at Ky and Maya.

"What?!" The three members of Team Stax said with a surprised look.

"This has to be a joke." Ky said as he looked at her directly.

"This is no joke, Ky." A voice said coming from the other tree.

"He's right" Two other voices said coming from the same tree.

All the two people that were on the branch did a flips and landed on the floor at the same time.

"Len?!" Rin yelled at the cat guy that had his blonde hair tied like Kieran's **(Yes I had to)**, yellow shirt and black pants.

"Chill, sis." Len said trying to calm down Rin down.

"Anyway, what Kya is saying is true" The dark brown long haired girl with golden brown eyes, her tan skin and blue lighting marks on her cheeks said.

"I think I can explain, Priscilla." Hoshimi said with a small smile.

"You see, me, Rin, Gumi and Len are from the…." Hoshimi said but Gumi covered her mouth.

"Oh right I forgot." Hoshimi said as she stacked the back of her head.

Flashback (The day before they went back in time.):

"Whatever you do not tell them that you are from the future only Kya is allowed, you understand?" Naga yelled.

"We understand." They all said.

Flashback end

"Hey look a family reunion, how cute." Three shadows said.

**Who are the three shadows? Will they have to tell them the truth?**

**All the answer will be revealed soon.**

Me: *coughs* Let go of my neck.

Gumi: Let me think….. No.

Len: What are you doing?

Hoshimi: I'm not sure ether.

Gumi: *let's go*.

Me: Thank you! Anyway Arigato hoplessromantic4life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey this GumiRin and Len speaking but i don't have a lot to say so here goes nothing, there is E-teens in this story alright!? Any who lets start the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai, Fire emblem awakening , Kid icarus uprising Or Vocaliod. I only own the E-teens except for Lokar's E-teens, Hoshimi,costumes except for Phosphora and locations except for the Monastery and X-scaper.**

The three shadows came closer and showed their faces.

"No way?! Its the Matryoshkas! Rin yelled.

The who? Ky asked.

"The Matryoshka, one of Hades's E-teens." A female voice said coming from behind them said.

" Well I didn't know we had a fan club." The blue haired white face with black marking on her face said.

" Well you don't." A younger female voice said coming from the same location from the other voice was coming from said.

" Who is that?" Boomer asked as he was looking around.

The two females jumped off a tree and landed on the ground.

"Phosphora,Lily? Hoshimi said loudly.

"Yes?" The blonde haired girl with blue eyed girl said.

" So are we going to have a kairu challenge or not?" The green haired girl with whith white skin and a black marking on her face.

"Oh its on, Challenge excepted." Gumi and Len said at the same time.

Gumi,Rin,Len,Hoshimi,Phosphora, and Lily put their knuckles together and bowed.

"Phoenix!" Hoshimi yelled and pulled her X-reader out and turned into a fire dragon that looked more like a bird

"Eleton!" Phosphora yelled as well and turned into a huge breast with lighting bolts all over it.

"Sunrise!" Len yelled and turned into a sun creature that was a tornado like.

"Leon!" Lily yelled and turned into a lion creature with long sharp teeth and nails.

" Dream Eater!" The blue haired girl yelled and turned into a demon type monster.

" Nightmarer!"The green haired girl yelled and turned into a black tornado like monster.

"Darkness!" The purple haired guy with white marks on his face yelled and turned into a bird creature.

**Are the people from the future kairu warriors or something special? Will Hades have more E-teens? Find out in the next chapter.**

Phosphora: No fair I only said like 3 things.

Me: Well boo hoo for you.

Phosphora: *Storms Off*

Hoshimi: There at it again should we do something?

Len: No she's fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi this is Rin speaking with bad news.**

**The bad news is GumiRin and Len when she through Future Kieran back in the portal he came back a put her in prison (also known as school) so she wont be writing but she hasn't aboneded our story and come on why would she aboneded us, Im so adorable that she wouldn't do that okay okay :D **

**Bye bye, guys.**

**Rin **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi its GumiRin and Len speaking with a report its not that special but here goes, There will be a lot more characters added in most chaperts thats really it so Arigato.**

Disclamier: I don't own Redakai,Kingdom Hearts,Kid icarus uprising, Fire emblem awakening,Pokemon or Vocaliod, I only own Hoshimi, costumes except for Phosphora or Lily,locations except for the monastery and X-scaper. I don't own the song trick and treat its from Voclaiod and the singers are Rin and Len.

"Poisoner!" Gumi yelled as she took out her x-reader and turned into a a monster that was a skull with alot of eyes on its forehead.

"Sun!" Rin yelled as she also took out her x-reader and turned into a monster than shined almost as bright as the sun itself.

"Hmmm! Lets see how well you do against this, Medusa stare!" The green haired matryoshka yelled as she covered her eyes and opened them and through the black attack at Hoshimi but missed by one minture.

"Nice attack but i can do better, fire tornado." Hoshimi said and though the attack at the green haired matryoshka.

"Hahaha really a weak attack too bad for you" The green haired matryoshka said.

"No just bad for you, Cosmic blast." Rin yelled as she through a black attack at all three of them and making them almost drained.

Then a song started to play.

"Haahaa i knew the the Matryoshka wouldn't be able to defeat them, thats why Hades made us help them." A girl that looked like Rin but was wearing a black dress said teasing the other e-teens.

"Ohh come on! now we have to fight the Trick and Treaters too." Len said with a annoyed voice.

"Oh you have a problem with that let me fix that, Grima's vortex!" A blacked haired boy that looked like Len yelled as he throw the shadow and black attack.

It drained Len's energy.

"Len! Thats it no one treats my brother like that but me, Insanity destroyer!" Rin yelled as she throw a light attack.

"All these attacks i have never seen before but we have to fight with them." Ky said with a lot of confidents.

"Your right Ky, we can't just leave them fighting by them selfs." Boomer agreed with Ky.

When all three members of Team Stax were about to help out Phosphora came and took there X-readers so they couldn't help out.

"Why did you do that?!" Ky said angrily.

"Im sorry i can let you three put yourselfs in danger." Lily said politely.

**Why couldn't they fight against them? Will they be able to win the kairu battle? Should i be writing more often? All these answer will be revealed in the next chapter?**

Phosphora: Omg you took forever too write you know.

Me:ya ya whatev Phosphora.

Hoshimi: Anyway Arigato for reading

Everyone: Until the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi its GumiRin and Len with a new chapter of the girl time never knew and a friend of mine i like to call Patricia say Hi Patricia Patricia:* waves both hands* yay now time to start this thing before i get bored so go go go go go go go samurai! myu :P**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Redakai, Vocaloid,Fire emblem awakening or Kingdom Hearts. I own Hoshimi only.**

Rin's attack missed the trick and treaters but the attack hit the matryoshka's instead.

"Hahahaha, you call that an a attack." The trick and treaters said mocking them.

"No i call this an attack, naga's vortex!" A male voice said coming from a bush behind the e-teen while throwing a green attack at the trick and treaters.

"Kya here take these for now." Lily said and put the x-readers in Kya's hand.

The attack drained the trick and treaters's energy

"Guess you're the ones who needs help now." The green haired matryoshka said mocking the trick and treaters.

"Hades's revenge! The blue haired matryoshka yelled and threw a black attack at Phoenix (Hoshimi).

The male jumped out of the bushes and ran in front of Phoenix.

Phoenix gasped at the male and said "Joshua are you crazy?! You could have been injured!

"Well I'm fine but i can say that to the matryoshka,Ezio!" The light brown male with brown cat ears yelled.

"Okay i think its our time to transform as well,Music Light!" Priscilla yelled and turned into a glowing pink figure with pure white eyes. And long, purple/pinkish hair.

"Time to end this! Winter vortex! Bone crusher! Joshua and Priscilla yelled together and thew a yellow attack and drained the matryoshka's energy.

"Thats what i call a team effort." Phosphora said.

They transformed into their normal forms.

" You may have won the challenge but we have won the war." The trick and Treaters's and Matryoshka's leader said and dropped the kairu they had in their hand and disappeared.

Len grabbed the kairu that was lying on the floor and came closer to Team Stax and said "Here i think this belongs to you." And put it in Maya's hand.

"These also belong to you three." Kya said giving it to Ky.

" Sayonara, Team stax. Rin and Hoshimi said.

Everyone ran off to who knows were except for Team Stax.

"Lets drain this thing before anything else werid happens. Boomer said about to drain the kairu with his x-reader.

" Your right boom we should." Ky said and drained the kairu.

" We should go back to the x-scaper before mookie fills the whole ship with his hair." Maya said as she looked back.

In the x-scaper

Maya was reading a book about shadow kairu when a red cat wearing a bracelet that had a fire symbol on its paw came and licked her cheek.

"Hello, little kitty."Maya said as she petted the cat's head.

The cat purred while Maya petted the cat.

"Do you have a home?" Maya asked the red cat.

The cat shaked its head sideways like if it understood her.

Then another cat appear with brown fur with a earth symbol on it.

"Is this your friend?"Maya asked the red cat.

The red cat nodded its head slowly.

"Guess ill take care of you both then." Maya said with a small smile.

* * *

Boomer was coming back from where ever he was and saw two white cats with snow symbol bracelet on their paws sleeping in front of him.

"Hmmm? who left there cats here?"

The two cats woke up and jumped on Boomer's shoulders.

"Okay okay fine ill take care of you two." Boomer said laughing as the cats licked his face.

* * *

Ky was also coming back from Im not really sure actually and saw a green cat with a nature symbol bracelet on its paw.

The cat was staring at Ky in a funny way.

"umm who's creepy cat is this?" Ky asked.

The cat jumped onto Ky's head and sat there.

"Fine fine you can stay only until I find who owns you." Ky said with a annoyed tone.

**Who are these cats? And who do they belong to? And what does the symbols mean to them and the cats? Find out until next time myu.**

Joshua: This story is gonna very long don't you think?

Me: Ya but its like that so live with it myu.

Me: NOW SAY IT!

Maya: Remember to review and check out Tournament of the Redakai.

Everyone: BYE BYE for now!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey GumiRin and Len here myu with a new chapter,I shouldn't be allowed to listen to Electric angel by Rin and Len while writing a story myu:P, before all of you get angry at me for not updating but now i am so dancing in the night lets start this thing. **

**Disclaimer: Dont own Redakai, Vocaloid, Fire emblem awakening, Kid icarus uprising or Di Charat i only own Hoshimi and Lu im not sure about Kouhei because im not sure if he is a Vocaloid or not ( He looks like Kaito in these story myu).**

1 week after meeting the people from the future and the cats.

In the x-scaper

"Guys there is a new kairu deposit!" Boomer yelled while driving the x-scaper.

"Where?" Ky asked worriedly.

"You're not gonna like it bro." Boomer said as he looked at the sky.

"Boomer just tell us." Maya said as she came in.

Boomer sighed and said "The kairu is in Ireland."

"Again?!" Ky said with a annoyed tone.

"Seems so." Maya said looking out the window.

* * *

In Naga's Palace in the future **(Long time seems I've written about the future myu)**

"I can't believe they left me here with you three" A blue haired teen boy said.

"Its not like you have to be here all your life meaw." A little green haired girl with huge white cat ears with light green eyes on top said sitting next to the blue haired boy.

"I have an idea mya! But we'll have to pass Boomer though mya!. A red haired girl with huge white with light brown cat ears yelled excitedly while looking at future Boomer guarding where the portal to the past was.

"Whats your idea,Meek?! The blue haired boy said excitedly.

Meek began to whisper her plan to them.

"Thats a great idea,Meek meaw. The green haired girl said with a huge smile on her face.

"So what are we waiting for?! A blonde haired girl said with an annoyed tone.

"Kouhei your up first, After that its me,Dejiko and Lu." Meek said with to the blue haired boy.

Kouhei went up to future Boomer and started to talk about something and move him away from the portal as for the three girls they entered the portal as he was discarded.

"Thanks, Boomer." Kouhei said and rushed to the portal and closed it.

"Great there are going to kill me! Future Boomer yelled.

* * *

Back to the present.

The X-scaper was about to land and the three cats that Team Stax took care of were in their owners rooms.

The x-scaper landed near Kieran's castle.

"So Maya are you excited to see Kieran again?" Boomer teased the blue haired girl.

" Not funny Boomer." Maya said looking around.

After couple of minutes of walking.

"My sense anything? Ky asked.

Maya went down on one knee and put her hand on the floor to try and sense the kairu.

" The kairu seems to be taken by someone." Maya answered the black haired boy.

The three members of Team Stax heard a scream for help in Kieran's castle.

"What was that?!" Maya said loudly.

"I'm not sure but we have to check it out." Ky said looking at Maya.

The three members of Team Stax ran to where the scream was coming from.

**Who was screaming? And why was it in Kieran's castle?**

Me:That was an awesome chapter myu.

Rin: Ya Sure...

Me: Hey it took me a long time to write this myu so shut it!

Hoshimi: Anyway...

Everyone: Thanks for reading this story.

Me: Until i write again myu!


	11. Chapter 11

** Hi its GumiRin and Len, Ya ya i now i left you guys waiting for too long but now you can stop waiting because here is the next chapter. And yes i am writing with a song again and the song is BAD APPLE and Matryoshka by Soraru and Lon also Remote Control by Lon Soraru. also writing a story while listening to Cantarella or listening to Gekokujou isn't a good idea. :P Happy late birthday Clara :P (i said you're name sorry :/) Miki Miki romantic night sorry IM listening to that song as well :D.**

**ARIGATO Silvolf for the name Kurai!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Redakai, Vocaloid,Fire emblem awakening or Kingdom Hearts. I only own Hoshimi, Dream eater and Kurai.**

******Maybe its a dream nothing is real (i couldn't stop myself myu) **

In Kieran's castle

"Why do you have so much junk?" A black haired girl with black cat ears, ember eyes wearing a black jacket with a black and white shirt with a white skirt with a blue tie said looking though Kieran's stuff.

"We aren't on some vacation, Kurai!" A dark purple haired red eyed lady yelled.

Kieran was passed out completely. Kurai kept pocking him.

"Why does Hades even want him? He isn't that important, he's just some boring king." Kurai snapped at her.

"I know I know but just bring him before anyone else does." Dream eater said at Kurai.

The Kairu glittered above them without them knowing.

* * *

In the x-scaper

The red cat and brown cat were both sleeping on Maya's bed until the red cats fire bracelet started to glow.

"Hoshimi? Hoshimi... can you hear me...?" The bracelet said.

The red cat woke up and heard the voice coming from the bracelet and transformed into Hoshimi (don't remember who she is check out other chapters then).

"Yep i hear you loud and clear." She said to the bracelet.

"Good I need you and everyone else who's with you to come here now!" The bracelet yelled.

"Alright." Hoshimi said.

"Kouhei,out." The bracelet said and stopped glowing.

"Joshua, get up!" Hoshimi said pocking at the brown cat

The brown cat woke up and transformed into Joshua.

"What?" Joshua questioned.

"We have to go now! Wake up everyone else!" Hoshimi ordered.

" Alright." Joshua said and ran out of Maya's room.

"I wonder what Kouhei wants and why he's in the past" Hoshimi thought to her self.

* * *

**Back to Team Stax **

Team Stax were running to where they heard the scream in Kieran's Castle and found Kurai and Dream eater with unconscious Kieran with them.

"Hmmm so you're younger Team Stax eh." Kurai said coming closer to Team Stax.

"What do you mean younger Team Stax?" Ky asked Kurai.

"You'll find out soon enough if you survive." Dream Eater said with a evil laugh.

"Leave them alone Dream Eater!" A voice said coming from the celling.

Kurai and Dream Eater looked up.

"Ah Kouhei i wondered when we would met again." Kurai said with a smirk.

"That doesn't matter, Kairu challenge!" Kouhei said angrily.

"2 against 1, don't you think thats unfair but challenge accepted." Dream eater said putting her and Kurai's knuckles together and bowing.

"And who said he's alone?" A familiar voice said coming from the door.

"Hoshimi! Great Timing!" Kouhei yelled out.

"Ugh no way! She's here too!" Kurai said with an annoyed tone.

Hoshimi ran in with Rin, Len, Joshua and Gumi.

"For a childhood friend you were never the most friendly, Medusa stare! Hoshimi yelled a though the attack at Kurai."

**Where Kurai and Hoshimi the friends ever really friends? And How did Kurai turn to Hades side? And where is the small little cat girls at? Find out in the next chapter... **

Me: Sorry for taking so long all the ideas ran out of my mind and got run over by a car XD.

Rin: Who are you talking to?

Me: Umm to the people who are reading...

Rin: People reading?! *Runs away*

Me: Anyway... happy late birthday clara and arigato everyone for reading

Me: Bye Bye myu X3


	12. Chapter 12

**GumiRin and Len here who else?! I'm writing while I'm listening to Hummingbird by which is a brilliant idea. XD Anyway new chapter of this amazing story so on to it. This is only the flashback so if its short sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hoshimi,Kurai,Dream Eater,Luna and Riser. And Amazon Pandora outfit also the location there in. Everyone else and go to there original creators. *claps***

Flashback:

The was a small red long haired cat girl that looked about 5 years old was making something out of flowers.

A long black haired cat girl about the age of 6/5 was looking at the sky happily.

"Hoshi are you done yet?" The black haired girl said cutely.

"Yep." Little Hoshimi replied giving a crown that is covered in flowers to Kurai.

"Wow, Its pretty Hoshi." Little Kurai said placing in on her head.

"Thank you." Hoshimi said with a cute smile.

A week later.

Hoshimi and Kurai were playing hide and seek, Kurai was the seeker and Hoshimi was the hider.

"Hmmm.. Here! nope..." Kurai yelled trying to hind Hoshimi.

"Nope right here." Hoshimi moved away from the huge rock (Compared to her) she was hiding behind.

Kurai moved closer to Hoshimi.

A blue heart shaped flash appeared in front of them. Another flash appeared but was a purple and wasn't heart shaped.

"Why hello there, Hoshimi. A lady with light blue hair tied up a in high ponytail that reached up to her waist said with a grin. "You too, Kurai."

"Was the 'hello there' necessary, Amazon Pandora?" A man with purple light skin snapped at the lady who was wearing a blue dress that covered her feet.

"Of course it was. Now onto business, Riser!" Amazon Pandora ordered.

"Alright Alright." Riser said with a annoyed tone.

Amazon Pandora snatched Kurai and like that she disappeared into the flash with Kurai and Riser.

'What do i do now?' Hoshimi thought to herself as she panicking. 'Go tell Mom or Dad they'll know what to do'

And Hoshimi went to go find her Mom and Dad...

**Cliffhanger... Sorry pepsis but my arms and hands and fingers hurt from typing soo... Cliffhanger **

**See you later Pepsi! **


End file.
